If that's what you want
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: It wasn't what it seemed at all. When Aerrow decides to break up with Piper on Valentines Day, she has a shocking announcement of her own.


**Happy Valentines' Day~**

* * *

><p><strong>If that's what you want<strong>

* * *

><p>She sat across from him, dark orange eyes boring through his green ones, her bare arms folded and lips sealed tight.<p>

The night around them was soothing and pleasant, it wasn't cool neither was it too hot, it was perfectly fine just the way they both wanted.

A bead of sweat threatened to slide down her cheek, huge droplets of crystal tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, she felt her throat close up at the next words coming out of his mouth with a tinge of uneasiness lurking in his words.

The bile pushing its way towards her throat threatened to spill from her mouth. Yet she liked it all. She liked the many butterflies in her stomach, she liked the goosebumps peaking on her chocolate skin, and she liked the tears piling up and ready to fall from her eyes. She knew that these would be tears of joy. She just knew.

"Will you... Will you marry me?"

At last, he did it at last, he finally mustered up the courage to ask her. Not afraid of the Dark Ace, not afraid of Cyclonis, not afraid of a few hundred talons attacking him, but truly and utterly afraid of a marriage proposal. They were both headstrong confident eighteen-year-olds, Aerrow going nineteen by the end of next month, this was a decision they could both handle like the adults they are. And maybe... he can handle what's coming for them.

"Yes, Yes I will, Aerrow."

He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away, he watched, flabbergasted, as she tightened her fists and rushed towards the railing of the ship where she emptied out her stomach. He hurried to her side, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed the other to her nape where he gently caressed her mane and kissed her throat tenderly.

"You ok, Piper?"

"..."

Sensing her discomfort, he gave her some space and handed her a glass of water, he studied her for a moment as his eyes widened.

"Piper, you've been throwing up for the past week, are you sure you're ok?"

She didn't respond, but, a smile cracked and lit her face. She was ready to tell him finally.

"You're gonna be a father."

He was smiling, he was actually smiling she couldn't believe everything was going so great between them, he was overjoyed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple, twirling her as he enjoyed the smile lighting up her gorgeous features.

"Piper, hey Piper? You ok?"

Piper shook her head as the scene around her changed from peaceful and loving to tense and bitter.

Aerrow didn't love her, he didn't love her at all, hell he didn't even like her.

They were not on a romantic date at Terra Neon.

Aerrow was not holding her gently and whispering sweet things to her.

For God's sake, he was breaking up with her!

"What? Ya... whatever, I'll be fine." She muttered.

"So, I don't want us to feel awkward towards each other because of all that happened between us."

"So what? I guess we're going to have to live with it."

"Look, Piper I can understand why you're angry at me... I didn't mean-"

"Aerrow, don't. You're breaking up with me on Valentine's Day for God's sake! How do you think I'd feel? How do you think any girl would feel?"

"Piper I'm sorry." His eyes cast down, he bit his lip and thought about what he'd just done to the most wonderful girl he'd ever known, he'd ever loved. He just made the worst mistake anyone could ever make on this specific day.

"So am I." Piper said as she grabbed her coat and enveloped her small body, hoping to catch the warmth the fabric provided, she looked deep in Aerrow's eyes and asked him why now, why today. It was a blow to the heart.

She started regretting everything they had done together. The smiles, the love they shared, the adventures, the small pointless quarrels, the sex, the picnics, the dates. Everything.

"It sucks Aerrow, it really does." She ran quickly towards the bathroom and really... really emptied out her stomach this time. Her little vision earlier about him proposing to her may have turned against her and shatter right before her eyes, but what's inside of her would never go away.

"You ok Pipe? You've been throwing up all week." Finn asked, arms crossed as he stood between the doorway and her shaken form.

Piper finished rinsing her mouth and muttered that she was fine. She wiped the dried tears off her cheeks and threw up unexpectedly again.

Surprisingly, Finn showed concern and held her back, he didn't make fun of her puking nor did he make a comment about it. Until now.

"I sure hope Stork didn't poison you with his cabbage or something. Should I call Aerrow?"

"No!" She quickly realized how her outburst came out too angry and sharp, she held his arm and said with less rage, "no."

"If you need anything, I'll be working on my hair for my date tonight." He smirked at her and gave his usual chicka-cha pose. 'Little do you know Finn.' She thought sadly.

Piper slid down the wall and thought about the events of today. How pathetic must she look. How pathetic she will look in the next few months.

What should she do?

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Shoot.<strong>**  
><strong>

**If you like it, review, favor, alert. :D**

**If you don't like it, navigate away, don't say shit :)**

**If you're confused, :|**

**Review. :)**


End file.
